


HunHan 2.0

by ItzmeJeongwhore



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Tagalog, hunhan2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzmeJeongwhore/pseuds/ItzmeJeongwhore
Summary: Broken ka, broken ako. Why don't we complete each other?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HunHan 2.0? PUSH!

HUNHAN 2.0 TAGALOG

“Bes, seryoso. Ang bakla mo.” Sabi ni Seungkwan out-of-the-blue habang nakatambay sila ng kanyang BFF na si Jeonghan sa dorm nito. 

“Haha! Bakla naman ako a?!” Nakangising sagot ni Jeonghan na sandaling inalis ang focus sa kanyang iphone.

“As in ibang level ang kabaklaan mo ngayon, friend. Promise.” Naghagikgikan ang magkaibigan sa comment na iyon ni Seungkwan.

“Di ba? Sino ba naman kasi ang mag-eedit ng pictures nya na may flowers-flowers at may salitang “sexy”? Punyeta di ba? Level 3 na bakla!” Dagdag ng nakababatang bakla.

“Hayop ka, Seungkwan! HAHA! Bakit ba? Ganda naman di ba? Ang dyosa!” Natatawang sagot ng long hair na si Jeonghan habang pinapakita ang edit nya.

Ganon ang bonding ng dalawa tuwing Sunday night. Tambay sa dorm ni Jeonghan, wifi-wifi, stalk-stalk ng crushes and kinaiinisan nila, at chikahan hanggang 12 midnight.

Mag-schoolmate si Seungkwan at Jeonghan sa SoKor College. Accountancy si Jeonghan habang Marketing naman si Seungkwan. Magkumare ang mga nanay nila kaya since bata pa sila ay magkakilala na. At high school sila ng umamin sa isa’t-isa na boys ang gusto nila.

“Kwannie, bakla ako.”  
“Talaga? Ako din!”  
“Alam ko.”

Lumaking maganda si Jeonghan. Nung first year college sya ay lagpas balikat na ang kanyang buhok na madalas nyang iniiba-iba ang kulay. Pero pag tungtong nya sa second year ay pinaputol nya ito. Dahil sa split ends. At dahil kay Seungcheol. Shit. Si Seungcheol na barumbado.

“Hoy, beks. Natutulala ka dyan. Sabi ko gora tayo sa 7-11. Hanap tayo ng snacks!” Tawag sa kanya ni Seungkwan. Naalala na naman nya ang unang nagpatibok ng puso nya. Bwisit.

“Okay. Go, push! Hanap din akong napkin.”

“Haha! Feelingera ka, teh. Okay. Bili din akong condom.”

“Ay, shuta. Yan talaga ilusyon na yan!”

Tuloy ang kulitan ng mag-BFF habang papunta sila ng 7-11, always open 24/7. Bakit ba 7-11? Dagdag sa malalim na iniisip ni Jeonghan. Balang araw, malalaman ko din.  
\---------

“YOON JEONGHAN! BANGON-BANGON ABA! MAY P.E. TAYO! PUNYETA! SASABUNUTAN NA KITA BAKLA! BILIS!” Niyugyog ni Seungkwan ang kaibigan. Isa ‘to sa kahinaan ni Jeonghan- ang tulog. Bakit ba kasi kailangan ng punyetang P.E. na pa-major na yan?! Tanong ni Jeonghan sa sarili.

“Wait lang, Kwannie. 5 minutes!”

“Shuta ka bes. Ganyan din daw sabi mo kay Fafa Daniel e. Kanina ka pa nya ginigising! BANGON!” Bumalikwas na si Jeonghan mula sa pagkakahiga. Oh, yes. Kailangan pala mag-warm up para sa ekonomiya. This is the day na makakaharap nya muli si Seungcheol. Tignan natin kung di ka maakit sa'king camel ka.

\-----------  
CHIKA NI AUTHOR: Yes! Kawawang Sehun, nagkajowa na ex nya at di pa sya nakaka-move on. Let’s have faith in HunHan 2.0 though, hahaha! Pero JeongCheol shipper talaga ako. Na-trigger lang ako netong nakaraan dahil kay Xiaotong. At nakita ko na naman yung vid ng nakakahiyang Sehun x Jeonghan moment. HAHAHA! Enjoy, guys! Comments are very much appreciated. Sorry sa mura. Mehehehe. Bear with me, bears!


	2. Let's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayan mga Lodi! Tagalog HunHan 2.0 fic- as rare as when crush glances your way. LOL. Comment naman kayo dyan! HAHAHA!

A/N: Bias ko din po si Suho at EXO-L ako. I’m not dissing my idols bc I hate them. In fact, I love them. So Sehun stans, Suho stans, don’t get offended okays? This is all for fun. Wag masyadong soft and serious. LOL. Enjoy, bitches!

\------

 

“Good morning, class! I am Mr. Choi Siwon. I’ll be your PE Professor for this term and I’ll be expecting everyone to be on time. May punishment ang male-late ha? Now. Look at your course syllabus.”

Nagkukurutan si Jeonghan at Seungkwan sa isang tabi. Habang ang mga babaeng mga kaklase nila ay nagtilian pagkindat ng kanilang Professor.

“Bes. Thanks for waking me up. I love PE.” Bulong ni Jeonghan sa BFF nya. Hindi inaalis ang malagkit na tingin nya sa Hottie PE Prof.

“Haha! Punyeta ka, bakla. Ang landi mo talaga e.”

“Magpa-late kaya ako next time? Ano kayang punishment nya sa’kin? Hihi.” Sinabunutan ni Seungkwan si Jeonghan.

“Hayup ka. Tigilan mo nakatingin si Sir dito!”

“Okay, class! Let’s start warming up, shall we?” Pagpapatuloy ni Sir Siwon.

“YES, SIR CHOI! LET’S GET PHYSICAL!” Sigaw ni Jeonghan na agad na naming nakatanggap ng hampas sa kaibigan nya. Little did they know, nausok na ang ilong si Seungcheol sa selos.

\---------

Kakatapos lang ni Jeonghan sa Philippine Physical Fitness Test. Punyetugh. Pinapanood nya si Seungkwan na gawin ang PPFT nang may marinig syang nagsasalita sa likod nya. Di nya nilingon. Baka may ka-chikahan sya. Bilang may chismosa nature naman si Jeonghan, why not listen di ba?

“Pucha si Suho no? Parang bungal. Pero cute naman sya. Ang liit. Na-broken yan nung iniwan ni Kris-hyung. Saka tignan mo si Seungcheol o. Bakat na naman ang utong. Puta. Ayaw mag-sando e. Ano ba naman ‘tong mga kaklase natin sa subject na ‘to. Putang ina. Haha!”

Seungcheol? Puta ‘to a! Sobrang uncomfortable na sya sa mga naririnig kaya nilingon nya na kung sino ang nilalang na may pakialam sa utong ni ex.

Paglingon ni Jeonghan. Yun na.

Isang taong matangkad na mukhang larva. Puta. Ang gwapings. Napansin nyang nanlaki ang mga mata nito.

Confirmed.  Sya pala talaga kinakausap ni boy payat. Gusto nyang  pagtawanan ito ngunit masyado syang nawindang sa mga expose nito. Napa-bow na lang sila sa isa’t-isa.

“FUCK! Sorry! Sorry! Akala ko ikaw si Johnny! Sorry talaga!” Sabay alis ni boy. WEIRD!

Umalis din si Jeonghan sa dating pwesto at naki-bilog kila Wonho at Kihyun.

 

 

“Puta. Natatawa ko mga bes!”

“Bakit?” Sabay na tanong ng dalawa sa kanya. College friends ni Jeonghan si Wonho at Kihyun. Madalas nyang kasama ang mga ito sa lunch with the rest of the gang- mga tropa ni Seungcheol na naging tropa nya na din.

“Wala lang.” Nagdalawang-isip sya kung ichichika nya ba talaga. Pero tawang-tawa talaga sya sa mga pinagsasabi ni gago plus yung reaksyon pa nya nung nalaman nyang ibang tao pala yung napagsabihan nya ng mga kagaguhan na nasa utak nya. HAHA! He’s so endearing! UGH.

“Baliw. Bakit nga? Para kang kinikilig e. Nag-usap na ulit kayo ni Cheol?” Reply ni Wonho.

 

“Lul. Hindi! Kilala nyo yung kaklase natin na mukhang larva? Yung parang google yung ilong tapos mahaba yung fes? Pero matangkad at gwapo?”

“Aba, Jeonghan! Tropa namin kayo ni Seungcheol. Alam kong break na kayo pero ang bilis mo namang magpalit!” Bulyaw ni Kihyun.

“Oo nga! I second the motion!” Dagdag pa ni Wonho.

“Tang ina naman, Kihyun at Wonho! Patapusin nyo naman muna kasi ako!”

“Ano nga?!”

 

“Napagkamalan akong tropa nya. Aba. Bulong ng bulong. Si Kuya Suho daw parang walang ngipin, tapos si Seungcheol daw laging bakat ang utong at ayaw mag-sando. Puta! Tawang-tawa ko e. Nung na-realize nya na hindi pala ako yung tropa nya parang larva na tumakas! WAHAHAHA!”

 

“WAHAHAHA! Ang tanga naman ni Sehun! WAHAHAHAHA! PUNYETA ANG SAKIT NG TYAN KO!” Tawa nang tawa ang tatlo na sya namang dating ni Seungkwan na kakatapos lang sa kanyang PPFT.

 

“Ano’ng pinagtatawanan nyo?” Tanong ni Seungkwan sa mga trops.

 

“Eto kasing si Jeonghan, napagkamalang si Johnny ni Sehun! HAHAHA! E nagkkwento tungkol sa ngipin ni Suho saka sa utong ni Seungcheol! WAHAHA!”

 

“PUTA! PETMALU! WAHAHAHA!” Nagtawanan ang apat na mga lodi.

\--------

“Tang ina, Johnny! Akala ko ikaw yung kausap ko kanina! Nakakahiya! Shit!” Sabay kuskos ni Sehun sa mukha nya.

“Haha! Easy ka lang, ‘tol! Baka mabura mukha mo. Bakit? Sino ba?”

“Si Jeonghan. Yung dating long hair. Mukhang babae. Maganda. Power yung mukha.”

“Ah, oo. Yung chinichiks dati ni Chanyeol? Manyak ka talaga e no? Ano bang sabi mo?”

“Sabi ko mukhang bungal si Suho-hyung. Saka bakat na naman utong ni Seungcheol. UGH. SHIT.”

“HAHAHA! ANG TANGA MO, PRE E! Pero okay lang naman a? Ganun din naman nasa isip nila.”

“E boyfriend nya si Seungcheol e. Tang ina, ayoko nang pumasok sa PE, tol!”

“WHAT?! Tama. AWOL na tol.”

\-----


	3. Naka-Unli S'ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another PE time at ang punyetang di matapos-tapos na PPFT na yan! Have fun reading, lodis!

 

“Isa. Bakla, sasabunutan kita!” Saway ni Jeonghan sa kaibigan nya. Kanina pa sya inaasar ni Seungkwan habang nasa klase sila ng Psychology.

“Aminin mo na kasi, bakla. Bet mo si Papa Oh Sehun.” Pabulong na sabi nito. Sana mahuli si Seungkwan ni Prof. Kim Heechul nang mapalayas sya at hindi na sya mabulungan ng kung anu-anong keme nya kay Kuyang spluk nang spluk ng mga ka-echosan.

“Punyeta ka, Boo! Wala akong gusto dun, okay?!”

“Uhm. Okay. Pero hindi ka naggwapuhan sa kanya?”

“H-hindi.” Para lang magtigil na ‘tong baklang bilog na ‘to.

“Okay. Hindi ako bakla.”

“Mapagkunwari!”

“Oo. Parang ikaw!

“Okay. So gwapo sya. Slight.”

“Tang ina, bakla! Slight? Tayo pa ba magkakalokohan? Rate him from 1-10, 10 highest.” Mapilit si Boo. At kilala nya ang BFF nya na hindi titigil hangga’t hindi satisfied sa sagot. _Okay, so gwapo sya. Ano naman?_

“8.”

“Bakit?”

“PUCHA. Bakit kailangan qualified answer dapat?”

“Tang ina, Jeonghan. Sinasanay kita sa exams ni Sir Kim. Sagot!”

“Uhm. Kasi matangkad sya, maputi, malakas ang dating, kaso mukha syang baby.” Humagikgik si Seungkwan sa sagot ni Jeonghan. Biglang may lumipad na board eraser sa mukha niya.

 

“MISTER BOO! ANO’NG NAKAKATAWA SA KLASE KO?!” Bulyaw ng Professor nila na si Kim Heechul, rumoured boyfriend ng P.E. Prof. na si Choi Siwon. Di naman nakakagulat since bagay sila- matangkad ni si Prof. Kim at _maganda._ Mala-pusa ang features nito. They seem to complement each other since feisty si Heechul at kalmado si Siwon. Okay. So eto yung ebidensya ng ka-feisty-han  nya. _The flying eraser_ na isa sa signature attack nya.

 

“STAND UP, MISTER!” Nangangatog na tumayo si Seungkwan.

“ANSWER ME, WHAT’S FUNNY?!” Umiling na lamang siya dahil alangan namang sabihin nya na “ _Kasi, Sir, mukha daw baby si Oh Sehun.”_ o kaya ay, “ _Kasi po napaka-charotera ni Jeonghan.”_

“MISTER YOON, ANO’NG IBINUBULONG NI MISTER BOO SA’YO NA NAKAKATAWA? PLEASE STAND UP AND SHARE TO THE CLASS WHAT’S SO FUNNY THAT YOU CHOSE NOT TO PAY ATTENTION TO MY CLASS?! ANSWER ME!”

 

“Uhm. About _Sir Choi_ po. Kinikilig sya. He said y-you two l-look good together.” Pagsisinungaling ni Jeonghan dahil alam nyang ito ang kiliti nito. Gustong i-high five at i-fist bump ni Seungkwan si BFF dahil sa natural talent nito. Naging kapansin=pansin ang pagbabago sa mood ng magandang teacher nila.

 

_“_ Talaga?” Tumango silang dalawa.

“W-well. You two both can sit down. Next time, pay good attention in my class. Bawal mag-chismisan, okay?!”

“Yes, Sir!” Sagot ng dalawa.

_Ikaw na ang dakilang scammer, Jeonghan!_ Pagtingin ni Jeonghan kay Sehun ay nakatingin din ito sa kanya at ngumiti. _Hindi siya guwapo. Parang walang ngipin! Okay. Sige. Konti lang. Ang cute nya pag nangiti._

_\---------_

Okay. PE time na naman at kailangan magpartner-partner sa ikalawang parte ng PPFT nila.  Mayroon sit-ups, sit-and-reach, at kung anek-anek na ayaw ni Jeonghan. _Duh, masyado ako’ng maganda para pagpawisan sa PE. Well, kung sa ibang bagay siguro, pwede. ;)_

_“_ Oh Sehun and Yoon Jeonghan. Boo Seungkwan and Lee Dokyeom. Choi Seungcheol and Lee Hoseok.~ naman next.” Announcement ni Sir Choi “Hottie” Siwon. _WHAT THE FUCK!_ Napatingin si Jeonghan sa BFF nya, confirmed sa pagkakangisi ni Seungkwan na sila nga ni Oh Sehun ang magka-partner. Pa-simpleng nag-finger heart ang kaibigan nya sa kanya para lalo siyang asarin.

 

“Uhm. H-hi!” Bati ni Sehun sa kanya. _In fairness, ang fresh nya. Ang bango pa. Pag pinawisan kaya sya aasim sya?_

“H-hello.” Awkward nyang bati sa mas matangkad na binata. _Punyeta. Nahihiya ako._

“Start na tayo?”

“Sige.”

“Okay. Higa ka.”

“W-what?!”  Napakamot si Sehun sa ulo nya sa sagot na iyon ni Jeonghan.

“S-sit-ups. Higa ka tapos bend mo tuhod mo.”

“Ahh. Hehe. Sorry. Okay.” Nag-comply naman si Jeonghan. _Shit. Akala ko masyado syang marahas. Haha. Ang landi ko._

“Tapos papatungan kita.”

“ _HA?!”_

_“_ I mean papatungan kita sa paa para mas makabuwelo ka pag bangon mo.” Niluhuran ni Sehun ang mga paa ni Jeonghan at hinawakan ang parehong tuhod nito. Namumula na sa posisyon nila ang magandang binate. Parang ang intimate kasi. _Okay, first pinatungan nya ‘ko. What’s next?_

Pinerform na ni Jeonghan ang sit-ups, at sa tuwing makakabangon sya ay magkakalapit ang mukha ni Sehun. Halata din ang awkwardness ng larva sa kanya dahil iniiwas nito ang mata nya. _Okay, so, nagb-blush din siya._ Hindi boring kasama si Sehun. Actually, maboka ito at nakakatawa- which he knew since the mistaken identity incident.  More chika sila at maya-maya’y nagkapalagayn na ng loob. _He’s not bad after all._

Nang mga sumunod na sandal ay nahihirapan na si Jeonghan makabangon, and he’s making these almost “sexual” sounds habang hinihingal na lalong nagpa-awkward sa posisyon nilang dalawa.

Matapos ang sit-ups nilang dalawa, ay nag-proceed na sila sa Sit-and-Reach.

May tape measure na nakadikit sa sahig, kailangan nilang umupo nang nakabukaka, yung zero nakadikit sa _dingdongs_ nila, at aabutin ang pinakamalayong kaya nilang abutin.

“Una ka ulit, Jeonghan. Tapos itutulak kita para maabot mo yung farthest na kaya mo.”

“O-okay.”

“Game.”

Umupo na sya at bumukaka. _Ang sakit._

_“_ A-ahh-aray! Ang s-sakit, Sehun! T-tama na!” _Okay. So that was really sexual._

“S-sorry.”

 

Sobrang namula si Sehun sa mga ginawa nila sa PE. _Grabe. Si Little Oh Sehun, nagagalit!_

“Salamat, Sehun!” Pa-bebeng sabi ni Jeonghan habang tina-tuck ang buhok nya sa likod ng tenga.

“A-ah. Para s’an? Sorry nabigla ko yata katawan mo. Hehe.”

“Uhm, Medyo? Haha.”

“Anyway, m-may lakad ka ba mamaya?”

“Wala naman. Bakit?”

“Gusto mong maki-hangout sa’min nila Johnny? Uhm. You can bring your friends or kung ayaw mo-”

“Ano’ng oras?”

“6 PM kila Johnny. Hanggang ano’ng oras ba class mo?”

“Yun! 5:30!”

“Sakto. Kunin ko number mo.” Pinipigilan ni Jeonghan ang pagngiti, when in reality, ihing-ihi na sya sa pagkakilig. Tinype nya ang number nya sa iphone ni Sehun.

“Yan.”

“Tawagan kita ‘pag nasa labas na ko ng classroom mo. San ba last subject mo?”

“Syal. Naka-unlicall. Hehe. Sa 4A.”

“Haha. Hindi. Unlitext lang. May extra load lang ako. Sige. Daanan kita mamaya ha?”

“Okay! See you!”

_Kailangan ko ‘tong ma-spluk kay besh!_

\----------

**Ang lame na. Hahaha. Medyo overwhelming kasi ang work ko ngayon at sabaw ako. Anyway, may this satisfy our craving HunHan 2.0 hearts. COMMENT NAMAN KAYO MGA BAKLA! SUSUNUGIN KO BAHAY NYOOOO! HAHAHA. <3**

 

 


	4. Regular Load

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regular Load > Promo

OLA, BOTA! KUMUSTASA KALABASA? Anyway. Na-inspire ako na magsulat, so please enjoy this pointless fic. Love y'all, homies!  **Comment din, aba!**

 

 

 

“OMG! Tatawagan ka nya kahit hindi s’ya naka-unlicall?! OMG! Jeonghan! It’s love!”

“So, sa buong kwento ko, yun lang talaga yung na-absorb mo?”

“Hello! Gagamitan ka nya ng extra load! Para yayain ka! OMJ!”

“OMJ?”

“Oh, My Josh!”

“Pakyu, neng.”

\--------------

 

 

“Seungkwannieeee~ Samahan mo na ko haaa?” Sabay kunyapit ni Jeonghan sa BFF nya.

“Aba. Taeng-tae? Hintay naman beks. Magbibihis lang ako.

“Anyway, saan nga ulit?”

“Kila Johnny nga daw.” Napatigil si Seungkwan sa sagot ni Ganda.

“Bakla, parang ayokong sumama.” Napatigil din si Jeonghan at nanlaki ang mata.

“Ano?! Bakit?! Dali naaaa! Pleaaase!”

“Ayokong sayangin ang pagkakataon mong ma-gang rape!” Utas na naman si Jeonghan sa kakatawa sa witty nyang BFF.

“Hayop! Kaya sumama ka na, para dalawa tayo.”

“Lul. Sa macho kong ‘to? Kahit magtulong pa sila, jombag sila sa’kin! Sooo. Ano na? Nasan na si Kuyang Payatots?”

“Teka. Ubos na yata load. Di pa natawag e.” Pag-aalala ni Jeonghan.

“E ‘di, pa-loadan mo muna! Utang ka muna sa’kin. Twenty three lang.”

“I’m tempted, pero no! Hindi pa nga kami, papa-loadan ko agad? Saka ‘di pa ‘ko bayad sa’yo e. Magkano na ba utang ko? Wamportipor?”

“Puta! Umamin ka din sa wakas!” Isa na namang pag-o-over-acting ni Boo.

“Ano? Nakakagulat ka bakla! Dapat may entry ka sa MMFF! Ang OA mo!”

“Umaasa kang magiging kayo! Yuck, bakla! Ang landi mo!”

“Hahaha! Hindi kaya! Wala pa sa utak ko ‘yang pagbo- _boyfriend_ no!” _Triggered._ Biglang nagbago ang mood. Naging sentimental na naman si Jeonghan. Agad sinubukan ni Seungkwan na pagaanin ang mood ng kaibigan nya.

“Beshy. Ang frown lines o! Hindi pwede kay Belo ‘yan!”

Tahimik pa rin si Jeonghan, sabay upo sa dulo ng kama nya. Tinry ulit ni Bes Boo na i-lighten up ang mood. _Bakit ba kasi inasar nya pa si Jeonghan tungkol sa relationships?_ Nalimutan nyang allergic nga pala ito no’ng nabasag ang akala nyang may forever. Mula no’ng naghiwalay sila ni Choi Seungcheol. Nabigla sya ng isang gabi ay umuwi na lamang ang BFF nya na naiyak, sabog ang uhog at magang-maga ang mata, dahil kay Seungcheol. Nakipaghiwalay ito matapos mahuli n’yang may babae ang boyfriend nya.

“ _Bes. Niloko n’ya ko. Pinagpalit n’ya ko sa maning hubad.” Niyakap nya ang pretty long haired friend nya._

_“Tang jina nya, Hannie! Ipapabugbog ko s’ya kasama mga tropa ko! Coupal s’ya! Kaninong mani ang ginawa nyang peanut butter?! Tang ina nila!” G na g si Seungkwan. Handa nya nang tawagin ang Thug Squad a.k.a Minghao, Woozi, Wonwoo, Dongho, Daniel, at Jihoon. Biglang tumawa si Jeonghan._

_“Bes, thank you. Napapatawa mo pa rin ako through worst times.”_

_“Tayo na lang kaya?” Dagdag na biro ni Seungkwan._

_“Yuck! Di ako lesbiana!”_

Umupo si Seungkwan sa tabi ni BFF Jeonghan. At niyakap n’ya ito.

 

“Bessywap, naalala mo na naman si So Coupal no?” Tumango na lang si Jeonghan.

“That’s more reason for you to go out and meet new people.” Seungkwan tried to meet the pretty man in the eyes. Wala s’yang nakitang response, kaya itinuloy n’ya.

“maganda ka. Funny. Kaakit-akit. Madalas nga lang talaga, utak ka ng sindikato. Pero you have almost everything e. Wala kang vagina pero hindi ikaw mag-aadjust dun! That shit chose to be petty. Hindi ikaw ang may kasalanan. So let’s go out, forget that Coups, and meet true love, okay? ‘Wag kang madadalang umibig.” Napangiti na si Jeonghan.

“Salamat, Beks! Hindi nga lang talaga ‘ko sanay na hina-heart-to-heart mo ‘ko. HAHAHA! Ang bakla natin!”

“Because that’s what we are. And that’s what friends are for.”

\-------

_Let’s take our time tonight, giiirl~_

**Nagri-ring ang phone ni ganda.**

 

“Ayan! Tumatawag na s’ya! Ano’ng gagawin ko bes?!” Taranta si Jeonghan.

“Answer the call, duh?! Tarantang-taranta ka d’yan, tarantado ka ba?! _ARAY!”_ Nahampas na pala s’ya sa braso.

“H-hello?”

“H-hello, Jeonghan! Sehun ‘to. On the way na kami d’yan ni Johnny. Hintayin na lang ba namin kayo sa lobby?”

“O-oo! Dun na lang! Text ka na lang ‘pag nasa baba na kayo.”

“Uhm. Tawag na lang ako. Hehe.”

“’Wag na! Sayang load!”

“Okay lang! Importante naman ‘to e. H-hehe.”

“S-Sige. Bye! See you!

“Bye! See you!”

Kinurot ni Boo sa singit si Jeonghan sa sobrang kilig nya. Muntikan nang mapaihi si Yoon Jeonghan. Sa kilig at sa sakit ng singit n’ya.

\--------------------

 


	5. TaMode (Tambay Mode)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wala eh. Ganda si Jeonghan eh. Tayo? Ganda tayo?

CHAPTER 5

“You l-look great, by the way.” Nahihiyang sabi ni Sehun sabay bahagyang hawak sa batok nya.  
Suot ni Jeonghan ang pink na oversized jacket nya, acid washed na distressed jeans, at puting Old Skool Vans. Naka-tuck ang isang side ng buhok nya sa isang tenga. Si Sehun naman ay nakasuot ng black na Giordano shirt, black na skinny jeans, at black gamuza na Converse shoes. Hay. Ang effortless ng itsura nya.  
“T-talaga? Thanks. I-Ikaw din.” Sagot naman ni Jeonghan na nahihiya din, sabay ayos ng buhok nya para i-tuck sa kanang tenga. Keleg eke, shet.  
“Landi.” Comment ni Seungkwan habang pinagmamasdan ang dalawa. Natawa na lang si Sehun. Sabay siring ni Jeonghan sa kanyang BFF. Di nya alam kung sasampalin ba nya o sasampalin si Seungkwan sa pang-aasar sa kanya nito mula pa kanina.

Ten minutes ago nang sunduin sila nila Sehun at Johnny sa dorm, sakay ng pulang 2017 Ford Ranger Raptor. Di mapigilang hindi ma-impress ng dalawang beks sa gara ng sasakyan.  
“OH, MY GOSH! SEHUN! ANG GARA NG VROOM VROOM MO! Payag na ‘kong maging kayo ng BFF ko! Sa’yo na s’ya basta pag-aralin mo ‘ko!”   
“Haha. Kay Johnny ‘to, Seungkwan. Pero, sige. Pag-aralin kita. Haha!”

 

“San nga ba ‘yung bahay n’yo, Johnny?” Small talk. Na-introduce na nila Jeonghan at Sehun sila Seungkwan at Johnny sa isa’t-isa. Okay naman ang kaibigan nilang dalawa, nakakatulong para mabawasan ang awkward air between them.  
“Two streets pa, Jeonghan. We’ll get there in a few.”  
“Wow. Sho conyo naman pala your friend, Shehun! I should get breyshesh again sho I can fit in!” Biro ni Seungkwan. Patuloy sila sa biruan at tawanan. Medyo confident na si Jeonghan na wa nang hiya-hiya mamaya.

\-------------------  
“Welcome to my flat! Feel free to make yourselves at home!” Sabi ni Johnny sa BFFs na beks. Magara ang kuta ng friend ni Sehun. Modern at minimalist ang style. Yayamanin. Naikot ang mga mata nila to check out the bonggang interiors nang marinig nila ang maliligalig na iba pang tropa nila Sehun na nakaupo sa sala at naglalaro ng NBA 2k17.

“BAKAW! IPASA MO PRE! TANGA PUTA!”  
“NAKABANTAY, GAGO! MAPAPASA KO BA YUN?!”  
“TANGA, I-DRIBBLE MO! HOLDING AMPUTA!”  
“ULUL! DI ‘YAN!”  
“TANG-“

Natigilan ang lahat nang maging aware na sila sa presence ng mga Dyosa, nakangisi naman si Sehun sa sobrang kahihiyan sa mga salitang lumabas sa ngangabu ng mga tropa n’ya. Not in front of Jeonghan, mga bobo!  
“GUYS!  
Tawag ni Sehun sa mga ombre na nagmumurahan ilang segundo lang ang nakakaraan. Pa-simpleng siniko ni Seungkwan si Jeonghan at pinipigilang ngumiti. Ah. Ang daming pogi. Kenekeleg eke. Tangina. Sana na-blend ko ng maayos yung BB cream ko.  
“This is Jeonghan and this is Seungkwan, Jeonghan’s friend. Inaya ko silang tumambay muna dito sa usual hangout place natin.”   
“Hi, Jeonghan at Seungkwan! Chanyeol right here!” Pakilala ng gwapings na may malalim na boses at parang side-mirror yung tenga.  
“Waddup?! Kai!”  
“Pwede ring Nognog itawag nyo sa kanya. I’m Baekhyun. Hehe.” Binatukan ni Nognog, este, Kai si Baekhyun. Pinipigilan ng mag-BFF ang sobrang pagtawa sa kagaspangang iyon ng tropa nila Sehun parang bakla. Baka ma-offend si Kai.   
“Pasensya na kayo sa mga kaibigan naming ‘yan, ha? Medyo baluga ‘yang mga ‘yan e. Hehe.” Ismayl ni Sehun na parang baby na nakain ng gerber. Ang cute nya. Walang ngipin. Hehe.  
“Okay lang, no. Mas baluga pa din si Seungkwan. Hehe.”  
“Alam mo? Pakyu ka talaga, Neng.”  
\-----------  
Pagkaraan ng ilang oras ay nakapag-settle na din si Jeonghan at Seungkwan with Sehun’s trops. Nakipaglaro sila ng XBOX sa mga ito at naki-trashtalk habang nakain ng mga chichirya.  
“CHANYEOL! PUTA! IPASA MO!” Intense na intense si Seungkwan. Feeling nya tropa nya na talaga ;to.  
“MAY NAKAHARANG, PRE!”  
“GAWAN MO NG PARAAN! WOO”  
“Sehun, kuha ka nga ng bente dyan sa bag ko. Samahan mo si Jeonghan na bumili ng Dories sa tindahan!”  
“Ha? May snacks naman tayo dyan a?” Sagot ni Jeonghan. Gumatong na si Baekhyun.  
“Gusto naming ni beks yung Dories e. Naglilihi kami. Wag kayong babalik na wala kayong dala.”  
“Oo nga. Nagc-crave kami sa betsin ng Dories e. Eto pa fifty. Dagdagan nyo.” Abot ni Chanyeol ng singkwenta pesos kay Sehun.  
“Paano pag walang Dories? Iba na lang?” Tanong ulit ni Jeonghan. Aba. Pota. Pinagttripan yata kami nito a. Pero ekey leng. Mehehe.  
“Bakla, gawan nyo ng paraan aba! Dories ang gusto naming! Dories! Dories!” Animong naghi-hysterical si Seungkwan, na sinakyan naman ni Baekhyun ang pagiging best actress ni ateng. Nag-ala best supporting actress ito niyakap ang nagbbreakdown na Seungkwan.  
“Please, Sehun at Jeonghan! Umalis na kayo bago pa mahuli ang lahat. Pakiusap.”  
UGH. NADAGDAGAN NA ANG OA KONG KAIBIGAN!  
Itinaboy ng mga trops ang dalawa.  
Okay, pinagkaisahan na kami. EOTTEOKHE?

“Okay lang ba sayong maglakad tayo? O gusto mo drive na lang?”  
“Uhm. Okay lang. Maglakad na lang tayo. Malapit lang naman.”  
“Sure ka?”  
“Oo. Saka I care for Mother Earth.”  
“Hahaha! Nakakatuwa ka, Jeonghan. Seryoso.” Dahan-dahan nang naglakad ang dalawa. Sine-savor ang bawat moment. Ang peaceful. Ang comfortable.   
“Haha. Bakit naman?”  
“Ang witty mo e. Hehe.”  
“Si Seungkwan kaya yun. Maganda lang talaga ko. Hehe. Joke.”  
“Ikaw din kaya! Pero agree ako dun, maganda ka.” Ang landi namin. Okay. Lintik na Dories ‘yan.   
Hindi sumagot si Jeonghan. Kinakabahan sya. Fine-flirt ba sya ni Sehun? O baka assuming lang sya? Di nya alam. Pero ipinagpatuloy ni Sehun ang panlalandi nya.  
“Jeonghan. May tanong ako.”  
“Huwat?”  
“Uhm. May boyfriend ka ba?”  
“Wala. Ikaw ba? Bakla ka din?”  
“HAHAHA! WAIT! Na-pressure ako sa tanong mo!  
“Wala akong boyfriend, pero yes, nagkaroon ako ng karelasyong lalaki dati. Kaso iniwan nya ko.”  
“Sorry, Sehun ha? Hehe. Do you mind if I ask why?”  
“Okay lang. Umuwi sya ng China pagtapos nyang sabihin na magpapakasal sya dun. Never heard from him since then.”  
“Ugh. Mga Chinese talagang yan! Kaya hindi ako nakain ng siopao at siomai e!”  
Napatawa na naman si Sehun sa sinabing iyon ng magandang bakla. Hay, Jeonghan. You made me find my smile again.  
“Maiba ako. How about you? Kwento mo naman!”  
“Uhm. Sige. Pero kailangan nating maglakad hangga’t di natatapos kwento ko ha?”  
“Haha! Call!”  
\-------------  
“Ang tagal naman nila!” Reklamo ni Seungkwan.  
“Hayaan na natin, nagmo-moment lang yung mga yun!” Sagot ni Kai.  
“Well. Tama ka dyan, bes. Anyway, harmless ba si Sehun?” Tanong ni Jeju gay.  
“Oo naman! Kahit mangagat yun e wala namang ngipin yun.” Pagrere-assure ni Chanyeol kay Seungkwan.  
“Nga pala, nagtext si Minhyuk. Tapos na daw sila magbasketball. May mga kasama daw silang papunta dito. Inom daw tayo.” Announcement ni Johnny.  
“G ba kayo, Seungkwan?”  
“Sure! Wait. Text ko lang si Jeonghan na bumili ng mas maraming Dories.”  
“Sino nga pala yung mga kasama nila? Madami ba?” Tanong ni Kai.  
“Yung blockmates din yata natin. Di ko natanong. Pero maya-maya nandito na yun.”  
“Seungkwan, may boyfriend na ba ‘yun si Jeonghan?” Usisa ni Baekhyun.  
“Wala na. Broken ‘yun e. E si Sehun ba? May girlfriend? O boyfriend?”  
“Haha. Wala na pareho. Broken din yun.”  
“Shit. Broken si Jeonghan, broken si Sehun! Naiisip mo ba naiisip ko, B1?”  
“B1?!”  
“Beks 1.”  
“Pota.”  
\-------  
Nakahanap na ng tindahan ng Dories ang dalawa pero kulang pa din, kaya kinailangan nilang mag-store-to-store para makabuo ng two hundred pesos worth of Dories.  
Malapit na silang makabalik ng bahay ni Johnny na nagtatawanan. I can get used to this. Baka s’ya na nga talaga ang icing sa ibabaw ng tutut ko. Naisip ni Jeonghan.  
Mukhang makakalimutan ko na talaga ‘yung sakit na dulot ni Luhan sa piling ni Jeonghan. Baka s’ya na nga ang hinahanap ng puso ko, ang s’yang magbibigay ng saya, ng tamis, at lambing sa puso ko. Naisip naman ni Sehun.

Hindi napansin ni Jeonghan ang pagtunog ng cellphone nya dahil sa text ni Seungkwan.  
From: Boodha  
TUNGINUUUUH! WAG KA NANG BUMALIK DITO BAKLA! NANDITO YUNG EX MONG CAMEL! TUNGINUUUUH!!! MAY KASAMANG BABAE! TUNGINUH NETO! TUNGINUUUUUH!  
\---------


	6. Tang Ina Ba U?

Hindi napansin ni Jeonghan ang pagtunog ng cellphone nya dahil sa text ni Seungkwan.

From: Boodha

_TUNGINUUUUH! WAG KA NANG BUMALIK DITO BAKLA! NANDITO YUNG EX MONG CAMEL! TUNGINUUUUH!!! MAY KASAMANG BABAE! TUNGINUH NETO! TUNGINUUUUUH!_

_\------_

Nagtatawanang bumalik ang dalawang nagpapa-cute sa isa’t-isa, dala ang isang katerba ng Dories na bunga ng kanilang panic buying.

“Hahaha! Ikaw kaya bumulong sa’kin na parang bungal si Kuya Suho!” Pabirong tulak ni Jeonghan kay Sehun.

“Hahaha! Malay ko ‘bang Dyosa pala yung binubulungan ko! Akala ko yung tropa kong Grinch!”

“Hahaha! Hoy! Ang sama mo naman! Hindi naman mukhang Grinch si Johnny! Johnny o! Sabi ni Se-

Natigilan ang magandang beks sa pagsasalita nang tumambad sa kanya kung sino ang nasa sala ni Johnny, siya din namang pagtigil ng mga tao, sobrang naging tensed ang atmosphere.

_Tang ina. Bakit nandito ‘tong si tukmol? Saka sino ‘tong girl na ‘to? Bakit mas maganda ako sa kanya? Puta. Ang sakit. Ang kirot. Ouchy ouchy. Tang ina. Bakit sila nakatingin sa’kin? Saka bakit akala ko moved on na ‘ko dito kay gago? Takbo ba ‘ko pauwi? Kasi ‘yung mga Do-_

Ginrab ni Sehun ang braso nya at kinabig s’ya papalapit sabay inakbayan.

“Eto na mga Dories nyo o. Ano’ng meron?” Pagbasag ni Sehun sa katahimikan.

“A-ah, may inuman e. Kasama nila Hyungwon yung tropa. O-okay lang ba, Jeonghan?” Sagot ni Johnny.

_Pota. So sa’kin pala nakasalalay, gano’n?_

“O-oo naman! G na ba?”

“Ay, beks! Tapos ka na ba dun sa assignment natin kay Sir Heechul? Parang di pa ko tapos dun. Uwi na lang kaya tayo?” Sinubukan ni Seungkwan na i-save si Jeonghan sa further heartbreak, pinigilan na din niya ang sarili niyang jombagin si Seungcheol sa harap ng BFF nya. Napakalaking pagpipigil ang ginawa nya mula pa kaninang pagdating ni S.Kups, pero hindi ito nakaiwas sa death glare nya.

Alam ni Jeonghan na gusto lang ni Bes Boo na iiwas sya sa further damage, pero no. Kailangan nyang ipakita na siya, si Yoon Jeonghan na dyosa, ay isang strong, independent, beki badass bitch!

Tinignan nya si Boo, nag-usap sila gamit ang beksfriend telepathy.

_Seungkwan: Bakla! Batsi na us! Wag ka na lumaban dyan! Sugatan ka mamaya, sige!_

_Jeonghan: Tangina, bakla! I won’t back out without putting up a goddamn fight! Watch me, nag-flanax ako._

_Seungkwan: Sure?_

_Jeonghan: Sure!_

_Seungkwan: Go, kick his balls, bitch!_

_Jeonghan: YAZ, BITCH! IMMA EAT THIS FUCKER’S BALLS!_

 

“Nagawa ko na, Kwannie! Kopyahin mo na lang bukas. Di ko papalampasin ‘tong first bonding natin with them no.” Sagot ni Jeonghan with so much confidence and beauty with a heart.

“Great, now it’s all set! G!” Sagot ni Johnny, trying to cheer up the mood.

_Bring it on, Coups!_

_\------_

“Pwede mo akong gamitin.” Bulong ni Sehun sa kanya nang pumunta sila sa kusina para ihanda ang mga gagamitin sa inuman. Nanlaki ang mata ni beks.

_Pota. Wait! Ano’ng gagamitin? Di ako prepared!_

“D-di ako gano’ng klase ng sirena, Sehun!”

“Hahaha! Ibig ko’ng sabihin, pwede mo ako’ng gamitin para gantihan ex mo. Tutulungan kita.”

Animo’y nag-isip si Jeonghan. _No, tempting pero no. Baka madala ako!_

“Sehun, I appreciate your willingness, pero ayokong manggamit ng tao. Baka ikaw din ma-hurt, sige!”

“Wow, Jeonghan. Parang beauty queen lang. Pero don’t worry, ako bahala. I just want you to agree so I can put the show on.”

Di pa rin sumagot si Jeonghan. Nakatingin lang siya sa mga mata ni Sehun.

_Dugeun dugeun. Dug-dug-dug-dug-dug~_

_Taena. Palpitation talaga, Jeonghan?! Ngayon talaga?_

Hinawakan ni Sehun ang kamay nya, tuloy sa pagtitig sa kanya.

“I insist, Yoon Jeonghan. You can lean on me. Kung sobrang sakit na, takas tayo.”

“Okay. Deal.”

Sincere na ngiti ni Jeonghan. Siya namang yapos sa kanya ni Sehun. Subsob ang mukha nya sa tits ni Sehun. Causing him to relax.

_Ang bango. Hay. I really can get used to this._

“Ehem, ehem. U-uh, k-kunin ko lang yung baso.” Pagpasok ni Seungcheol sa kusina na nagkukunwaring naubo, siya namang bitaw nila sa pagyayapusin.

“Bilisan mo, bago ko pa basagin sa mukha mo yan.” Bulong ni Jeonghan. Siya namang iling ni Sehun, as if reminding him not to say it.

“Ano?”

“Nandyan sa cupboard. Kunin mo lang daw.” Sagot ni Sehun.

“Shunga.” Isa pang bulong ni Jeonghan.

\-------------

“DRINKING GAAAME!!!” Cheer ng mga trops sa pag-uumpisa ng inuman.

“Spin the bottle!” Suggest ni Chanyeol.

“Ang boring ha!” Kontra ni Baekhyun.

“May twist dapat!” Sabi ni Kai.

“Of course! Spin The Bottle x Paranoia!” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Ano’ng Paranoia? Pota. Nakakatakot yung pangalan. Parang ang jirap agad!” Sagot naman ni Seungkwan.

“Ah! Masaya ‘yan.

 Sagot ni Johnny.

“Ang matapatan ng bottle, may ibubulong sa kanyang tanong. He needs to answer out loud. And anyone who wants to know the question should drink, and kung ayaw naman nya sagutin, he should drink twice the amount of the other’s drink. Kada round, padagdag nang padagdag ‘yung required shots para ma-reveal yung tanong.”

“Tang ina, hirap naman nyan! Wala na kasing English-English!” Reklamo ni Chanyeol.

“Pero ang daya naman, ano yun? Ano yun? Pwedeng iwas-iwas na lang sa tanong?” Dagdag ni Kai.

“Oo nga. Tama si Neggy!” Nadagukan si Baekhyun ni Kai.

“No! Hanggang tatlong beses ka lang pwedeng mag-refuse sumagot.”

“Paano pala muna yung sitting arrangement natin?” tanong ni Hoseok.

“I should definitely sit _besides_ Cheollie. _”_ Comment ni Nayeon, kasamang babae ni Seungcheol.

“Gaga! Walang ‘s’.”  Pangko-korek ni Baekhyun the grammar nazi.

“Ay wala na palang ‘s’? Hehe. Peaces!” Peace sign ni Nayeon kay Baek.

“Sabunutan ko na ba ‘to, Neng? Pabebe masyado. _Flatty_ pus naman. Mas ma-dodo ka pa dito. Saka bobo sa English. Haha.” Bulong ni Seungkwan kay Jeonghan.

“Tangina, bakla. Shatap ka nga dyan. Awkward na nga e. Hayaan mo yang punyetang yan!”

“E kasi puta grabe pa maka-tingin sa’yo o. Insekyora. More kapit kay Ex-B Kups oh.”

“Ganern talaga, she wants to sit _besides_ Cheollie nga kasi.”

Naghagikgikan ang dalawa. Proud naman si Sehun dahil poised pa din si Jeonghan kahit nandyan ang ex. Kabaliktaran naman si Seungcheol na kabado at halatang uneasy sa current set-up nila. Idagdag pa ang kahihiyan sa kagagahan ni Nayeon.

 

“Alphabetical order, mah men!”  Suggest ni Minhyuk para sa sitting arrangement nila.

“Game, game, game! Ganyan na lang! Masimulan lang oh!” Pag-agree ni Sehun.

“Oh, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Hoseok, Jeonghan, Johnny, Jooheon, Nayeon, Kai, Minhyuk, Sehun, Seungcheol, Seungkwan!”

“Pwede bang lumipat? Parang wakombet dito! Tabi na lang ako kay Jeonghan!” Reklamo ni Seungkwan dahil katabi nya si Seungcheol. Awkward naman dahil nagkatabi si Sehun at ang ex ni Jeonghan.

 

\-----

“WOOOO! IT’S YOUR TURN, BEKIHYUN!”

Binulong na ni Chanyeol ang tanong nya kay Baekhyun na natapatan ng bote. Humagikgik na halatang may malisya ang dalawa bago sagutin ni beks. May pagpalo pa sa dibdib.

“’Tang ina ha. Kung paboritong posisyon ni Baekhyun sa kama tinanong mo Chanyeol, papasakan kita ng bote sa puwet!”

“ **EIGHT INCHES**!” Sigaw ng beki sa tabi Seungkwan.

“Puta, Bakla! Ayaw naming malaman! Next please!”

Inikot ni Sehun ang bote at napatapat naman ito kay Kai, si Nayeon ang nagtanong sa majitim na tropa ni Sehun.

“ **SI JEONGHAN!”** Sigaw ni Kai. Nag-gulat-gulatan si Nayeon kahit na expected na n’ya ang sagot.

“Ano ‘yung tanong?!”  Curious si Seungkwan kung ano ang itinanong ni girl kay Kai.

“Inom ka muna ng tatlong shot, so Nayeon can reveal the question!” Challenge ni Johnny at mukhang nag-aalangan si Seungkwan uminom. Haller. Ang dami ah. Isa lamang s’yang baklang saktuhan uminom.

“Puta. Bet ko talagang malaman! Wala bang ibang curious aside from me?! Heeelp! Hatian nyo ko dito mga puta kayis!” Parinig ni Boo na parang naghahamon sa boys ng kanyang BFF. Agad namang tinungga ni Seungcheol ang dalawang shot glass na puno ng Bacardi. _Palaban si Kups!_

Aabutin na ni Seungcheol ang panghuling baso nang agawin ito at tunggain ni Sehun. Napatingin si Seungkwan kay Jeonghan habang nakataas ang kilay nito. _Ganda mo, ‘neng!_

“So, ano nga ‘yung tanong?” Ani Sehun.

“Uhm. Sino daw ‘yung nagpapatibok ng puso mo ngayon!” Naghiyawan ang mga tropa habang nanakbo si Seungkwan sa tabi ng best friend n’ya para sabunutan ito.

“LANDI MO, BAKLA! GANDA KA?!”

Nganga si Seungcheol. Nganga si Jeonghan. _Showdown na talaga ‘to!_

__________

**A/N:** Soooo… Sino’ng manonood ng Ideal Cut?! Kita tayo! Hahaha.

 

This shit was written five months ago (with minor changes here and there)and I decided to upload this ngayon. Sorry. Shitty and self-indulgent as always. Hehehe. Talk to me sa Twitter- @UGH_JeongCheol

 

Labyu, retarded peeps like me!

 


	7. Chapter 7: Ganda ka?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Naknamputs!!! Ano’ng trip mo?!“
> 
> “Oh Sehun! Wag na wag kang lilingon kahit ano’ng mangya-“ Cue para lalong magpumiglas si Sehun sa grip ni Baehyun.

_“Uhm. Sino daw ‘yung nagpapatibok ng puso mo ngayon!” Naghiyawan ang mga tropa habang nanakbo si Seungkwan sa tabi ng best friend n’ya para sabunutan ito._

_“LANDI MO, BAKLA! GANDA KA?”_

_Nganga si Seungcheol. Nganga si Jeonghan. Showdown na talaga ‘to!_

_\-----_

“Hoy, Bakla! Ano bang ginagawa mo?! Nangangati na naman ba ‘yang shaved legs mo?!” Ang tanong ni Yoon Jeonghan sa baklang kaibigan na nagpapagpag ng sapatos as if nakatapak ng echas.

“Yung hair mo kasi, natatapakan ko o. Ang haba, Neng! Kinabog mo si San Cai! Ugh.” Pagbibiro ni Seungkwan. Walang maisagot si Jeonghan kundi ngiti.

  “Soooo, ano’ng feeling ng pinag-aagawan, Bes?”

“Eng sherep.” Sabunot ang inabot nya sa mga kamay ni Kwan.

 

\---

 

Nakangiting naglalakad si Sehun papuntang classroom habang naghihimay ng petals ng sitsirica, _he loves me, he loves me not, he l-_ nabitawan nya ang bulaklak nang kaladkarin s’ya ni Baekhyun at ibarandal sa pinakamalapit na poste ng pathwalk. Naramdaman n’ya ang pag-jingle ng bells nya. _Ouch!_

 

“Naknamputs!!! Ano’ng trip mo?!“

“Oh Sehun! Wag na wag kang lilingon kahit ano’ng mangya-“ Cue para lalong magpumiglas si Sehun sa grip ni Baehyun.

Parang natanggalan sya ng wisdom tooth na walang anaesthesia sa nakita nya. Okay na sya e. Okay na. Pero nang makita nya si _Luhan_ holding hands with _Xia_ otong, di pa pala sya okay.   _Puta, girlfriend talaga, Luhan?! Girlfriend talaga ipinalit mo sa’kin?! Wala akong kalaban-laban! Wala akong kipay! So, experiment mo lang ako? Ganon?!_

Napatigil ang dalawa para i-acknowledge ang presence ni Sehun at Baekhyun.

“Hi!” Pagbati ni Luhan. Meanwhile, nakangiwi na bumati si Sehun. Medyo nangingilid ang luha at nagko-contract ang butas ng mga ilong.

“H-hi.” _Masaya ka, Lu? Saya mo? Nalimutan mo na mga ginagawa natin sa dorm?!_

“Si Xiaotong nga pala, _girlfriend_ ko. Baobei, si Sehun, _tropa_ ko.” Awkward na iniabot ni Xiatong ang kamay nya kay Sehun. _Ano’ng tropa?! Nagtirahan tayo tapos tropa lang? Makinis at maputi naman ako. Pero bat ganon? Bigla kang nagka-Xiaotong Utong?!_ Bitter na takbo ng isip ni Sehun.

“Nice to meet you, Sehun! Lagi kang nababanggit ni Lulu sa’kin.” Nakangiting small talk ni Xiaotong. So clueless (or not) sa naging relasyon ni Sehun at Luhan. _Lulu talaga ‘teh? Tapos ano? Pangalan ng mga anak nyo, Lili? Lolo? Lala? Tinky Winky? Dipsy?! Po?! Pota._

_“_ Mauuna na pala kami ni, Luhan, Syoktong! Baka ma-scramble na ni Sir Heechul eggs namin e. Hehe. Kbye!” Mulling pagkaladkad ni Baekhyun sa animo;t naging gulay na Sehun.

\-----

“Ano? Okay ka pa, pre? Buhay ka pa?” Tanong ni Johnny sa kaibigan nya na mukhang nawalan ng soul.

“Oo naman, pre. Di pa lang talaga ‘ko ready na makita sya na may ibang kasama. Saka pota to si Baek, ibinarandal ako sa poste e. Doble sakit tuloy! Tang ina yung left lung ko.” Tinapik-tapik sa balikat si Sehun ng mga tropa nyang nakapalibot sa kanya.

“Hahaha! Sanay mangbarandal yan si Beks e. Di ba, Chanyeol? Teka. Akala ko ba nagkakamabutihan na kayo ni Jeonghan? Bakit affected ka pa din?” tanong ni Kai.

“Oo nga pala, pre. Hindi na kayo mapaghiwalay last time a. Kinabog nyo pa kami ni Baek. Fuckboi pala tropa natin e.” Second the motion naman ni Chanyeol.

“First of all, hayop ka Kai. In-expose mo ko kay Jeonghan! Di ako ready potaena ka. Second of all, tinulungan ko lang syang pagselosin si Kups kaya ganun kami ka-clingy no’n. Wag kayong malisyoso dyan kasi ibang level ‘yang ka-haliparutan nyo’ng dalawa. Third of all, ‘di ako fuckboi. Seryoso ako. And lastly, tignan n’yo, ‘di na naman naka-sando si Kuya Suho.” Paliwanag ni Sehun sa isang hingahan lang.

“Tong-tong-tong, bakat utong!”

“Regaluhan n’yo nga ng baby bra si Kuya! Mga manyakis kayo.”

“Oo nga. Dalagita pa lang, pinagnanasahan n’yo na.”

\-----

**Ohhh Thehun** : Hi…

**Ohhh Thehun** : Uztah ka?

**Ohhh Thehun** : La aqouh lod kea chat nua lng… Hehez

**Johnhanny:** Keri lang nemen. U ba?

**Johnhanny:** Bet mo magpa-load sakin? Dos lang patong. :3

**Johnhanny:** Char!

**Ohhh Thehun** : Pwd ikw na lang patong? Jk. Hehez

**Ohhh Thehun** : Mei klase kb ngyn?

**Johnhanny:** Ang harot mo talagaaaa!!! :/

**Johnhanny** : Meron pa e. Huhu. L

**Ohhh Thehun** : Jk lng. To aman ih.

**Ohhh Thehun** : Wt tym ba matatapos class muh?

**Johnhanny** : Eww. Jejemon ka talaga! *rollseyes*

**Johnhanny** : In 30 mins siguro. J

**Ohhh Thehun** : Judger ka. Jk lang e. Hahaha.

**Ohhh Thehun** : Thige. Pupuntahan kita. Hehe.

**Ohhh Thehun** : Try natin yung bagong ddeokboki place ni Mama Moods.

**Johnhanny** : K. See ya!

**Ohhh Thehun** : P.S. Wag ka na mathyadong magpaganda.

**Ohhh Thehun:** P.P.S. Nakita ko na namang bakat utong ni Kuya Thuho. Naalala kita. XD

**Ohhh Thehun:** Thee u!!! :3

**Johnhanny** : J

 

\------

“Eh di umiyak ka?” Namumualan si Jeonghan habang nakain ng ddeokboki sa bagong tayong shop ni Mama Moodra.

“After nung engkwentro  namin? Hindi a. Nagulat lang talaga ‘ko. Di ako sanay na iba kasama nya, honestly. Parang wala lang kasi sa kanya ‘yung ginawa n’ya e.” Nakatingin lang si Jeonghan sa kanya, naghihintay ng mga next pa nyang sasabihin.

“Nagkakalabuan na kami no’n bago s’ya bumalik ng China. Sinusubukan ko pa s’yang i-contact kasi nami-miss ko s’ya pero di s’ya nasagot. Medyo kinakabahan nga ako nung umalis s’ya, baka di na s’ya bumalik. Pero dahil  wala naman kaming official break-up, akala ko maaayos pa namin. Nalaman ko na lang pagbalik n’ya, may kasama na s’ya. Babae pa.”

“Aray. Hindi mo s’ya kinausap pagkabalik n’ya? Walang closure?”

“Meron naman. Kinausap ko s’ya. Humingi s’ya ng tawad. Di na daw n’ya kayang bigyan ng heartache mga magulang n’ya. S’ya daw ang inaasahan na magpatuloy ng lahi nila. Kaya ayun. Nakipag-reunite s’ya sa kababata n’ya. Pero masakit pa din. Ikaw ba? Umiyak ka?”

“Kay Seungcheol?”

“Hindi. Nu’ng tinuli ka. Umiyak ka ba?“

“Sorry. Di pa ko tuli. Kaya di ako umiyak. Hype ka.”

“Hahaha! Sorry na nga e! Umiyak ka ba nung nagkahiwalay kayo?”

“Oo naman! Sobra. Di ako makakain. Ayokong lumabas. Lagi akong naiyak kahit sa maliliit na bagay. Akala ko ang ganda-ganda ko na. Pero wala, kiffy pa rin habol n’ya e. One time, nagpaalam s’ya sa’kin na may inuman sila ng mga tropa n’ya, naisipan ko na puntahan s’ya. Ayun. Nahuli kong pinapapak si Ate Girl mo. Kinikiliti yung gums. Di ko na s’ya kinausap mula no’n. Wala nang closure-closure! Di n’ya deserve Buti na lang, nandyan si Seungkwan saka iba kong friends para tulungan akong maka-cope up.”

“Sorry na lang s’ya, di n’ya alam sinayang n’ya.  Gusto mo bugbugin ko ‘yun?!”

“Wag na. Baka maubusan din ng ngipin. Hihi. Nakaka-putangina sila, in fairness. Di ko na nga maintindihan nararamdaman ko. Naaawa ako sa kanya pero at the same time gusto kong iprito yung scrotum n’ya sa kumukulong maduming mantika na pinagprituhan ng proben. Nanggigigil ako!” Pag-agree ng nakakaganda sa explanation ni Sehun. Hinagod ng binata and likod ng isa pang binata.

“Easy ka lang, Jeonghan! Hina-highblood ka e.” Biro ni Sehun. Namula naman si Ganda sa paghagod ni Papshie.

“Masyado kasi sila. Haha. Pero gusto mob a hamunin ko na ba sa showdown si Ate Girl? Para iwan na s’ya ni Luhan mo!”

“Hindi na. Baka magkagusto pa si Luhan sa’yo e. E di nawalan na naman ako. Saka umo-okay na naman puso ko, may nagpapangiti na sa’kin ngayon..”

Medyo kinilig ang bakla sa pangfi-flirt ni stick boy. Tawagin nang hopia si Jeonghan, pero feeling n’ya, s’ya ang tinutukoy ng mukhang bungal na binata. Napa-ayos na naman sya ng buhok nya- tinuck ang loose hair strands sa kaliwa nyang tenga.

“Para kang shiraaa! Sino naman nagpapangiti sa’yo ngayon?” Natutuwa si Sehun sa kakalugan ni Jeonghan.Gusto nyang laging pinipikon ito dahil sa mga reaksyon na nakukuha nya.

Inilapit ni boy ang fes nya sa fes ni Jeonghan. Mahinang nagsalita.

“Sobrang sumasaya talaga ‘ko tuwing makikita ko… Ang utong ni Kuya Suho.”

No’n lang ulit tumawa ang dalawa ng ganoon mula ang kani-kaniyang break-up.

_Baka nga this is really it. Baka nga eto na ang Piolo Pascual ng Sam Milby n’ya? Oops._

“Masyado kang natutuwa sa’kin, Jeonghan ha. Baka ma-fall ka sa’kin n’yan.” Half-meant na biro ni boy.

“Kilabutan ka! You can’t touch this no!” Pa-hard-to-get ni bakla.

“Haha! Tignan natin. Anyway, sinubukan ka bang i-contact ulit ni Kups after nung inuman natin? For sure, nausok ilong nun.”

“Oo. Nag-PM s’ya sa’kin pero di ko pa sini-seen.” In-acknowledge lang ni Sehun ang sagot na ‘yun with his kilay, and he went back to eating his ddeokboki.

“S’ya nga pala. Totoo ba ‘yung sinabi ni Kai? Or was it all part of your plan na tulungan akong pagselosin si Cheol? In fairness, with the little we had, nabigyan moa gad ng head up tropa mo-”

“Totoo ‘yun. I like you.”

_At napaihi sa pantalon si Jeonghan._

_\-------_

Chika ni Author:

Ako lang ba ang naiistress sa papalapit na ticket selling ng Ideal Cut?! Huhuhu. Potaaaa!

Naisipan kong mag-update dahil ginanahan ako sa meet-up naming nila tolparebro. Hehehe. Hello, guys! Labyu!

Comment kayo ng violent reactions n’yo tapos bash n’yo ko tapos kulamin ko kayo. Char. Labyu.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
